


Going Home?

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Series: The Adventures of Hateya Pines [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, basically an idea in my head if someone were to have landed in Gravity Falls, nothing shippy just Ford being a good grunkle to his honorary niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback





	Going Home?

_"Don't you want the chance to go home? To see your family and friends again?"_

_She bites her bottom lip. That's_ all _she's wanted since getting here. She wants to go home so badly her chest aches, throbbing in time with each hollow beat. She knows her family is grieving and it feels_ wrong _for her to feel any joy in this dimension knowing that... and now this thing- this_ demon _\- was offering her a way back home._

_"I do," she admits slowly._

_"Your dimension will be safe and you'll never have to see me again... just make a deal."_

_She feels her stomach churning. The idea of going home and not having to worry about Bill CIpher coming into her dimension is... tempting- very tempting- and she doesn't even know what he's asking for yet. At this point she might as well take the deal as is._

_But..._

_She knows how he operates and she doesn't want to take that chance. He'll want revenge on the Pines family- the family that took her in knowing she had no other palce to go. This thought alone is enough to cause more than a little reluctance. The entire ordeal was stressful and made her wish she didn't even have the opportunity to have the choice between her family and her new one._

_"Give it some thought, kid. You know how to find me."_

* * *

She shoots up in the bed and looks around to find nothing there. With a quiet groan she buries her face in her hands. She doesn't want time to think. She doesn't want the option at all. She'd only just come to terms with the fact that she'll never see her family again. Why now?

 _Because he knows you're vulnerable at this point and if you choose this now, you'll be breaking their trust_ , some part of her supplies.

She knows it's a long-shot but any chance to get back home... who's to say  she'll see these people ever again?

Stanford knocks on the door and enters. "Hat?"

She smiles a little. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course," she replies with a nod.

He makes a face and comes into the room fully. "Do you want to talk about it?"

No part of her does but... she trusts this man and to keep something like this would be a breach of that trust... but she can't stand to share it with him. She can't even bring herself to say it...

"Or do you just wanna cuddle?"

Hat nods silently and hugs him around his middle. "Cuddling's nice."

After a while she slowly- hesitantly- speaks in a quiet voice almost as if she didn't want to be heard. "If I... if I had the chance to go home would you let me take it?"

"Of course. I'll miss you, but I'll be happy knowing you're safe at home," he answers without missing a beat. He seems to pick up on something that she was hoping he wouldn't. "Why? Did you discover a way?"

"No," she lies. "I was just wondering."

He puts a hand on the crown of her head. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge, but only tell me when you're ready."

She looks at his honest features for a second before her gaze trails over to the wall for a little while. She  _should_ tell him... so what's keeping her back? Perhaps because she knows he was abused by the triangle and said triangle put his entire family at risk. The thought of him looking at her differently and losing his trust was something big that contributes to her hesitation.

But nonetheless she shouldn't have it.

_But he'll resent you more if you keep it from him._

That thought pushes her. "Grunkle Ford?"

"Hm?"

"I..." She gulps thickly and knows she's going to stutter and the little voice urges her not to say anything. It'd be easier... wouldn't it? "I... I had a dream and I was given... given the option to go home but I don't know what the price to pay is and- and I know... I know the one giving me... giving me- giving me this... this option isn't any good."

He looks at her features for a long minute. "Do I know this... dealer?"

She nods and mutters quickly, "ItwasBillCipher."

He stiffens- just as she expected- and his grip tightens on her shoulders just a little. "Cipher came to you n a dream and offered you a deal to get you home?"

"I mean it's possible I merely conjured that up myself seeing as before I came here I had dreams about plenty of fictional characters in my dimension," she mutters quickly to try to explain away the dream and ease his worried

"Yes it is, but there's a possibility... and I was so sure-"

"There are probably other Bill Ciphers just like there are other you's," she also thinks aloud and then she buries her face in his chest and whines. "I dunno what to do."

"Calm down, it's okay," he assures.

"No, it's not," she snaps. "It's not okay and you're not okay and I'm not okay. Nothing's okay!"

He gives her a sad smile. "I know but freaking out about it won't do anything... just... breathe."

She takes several deep breathes and tries to still the raging thoughts in her mind. Her uncle was right- there's nothing she could do to change this. Panicking won't help with anything. It will probably only make matters worse.

"Better?"

"Not really..."

He tilts her chin up to look at him. "Listen. We'll figure this out; do you understand?" At her mute nod he brings her into a fierce hug. "I'll never give up trying to find a way to get you home."

"I know," she replies guiltily.

She appreciates the gesture very much- the fact that he so easily accepted her into the family was enough for her to be in a life debt to him. And now that? She doens't know what she did to deserve this man as family and in tern the rest of the Pines, but she was grateful... oh so grateful.

He pats her head gently and then ruffles her curls. "Let's go downstairs and heat breakfast. How's that sound to you?"

She smiles. "That sounds good.

She takes his outstretched hand and follows him out of the room to get breakfast.


End file.
